This section introduces aspects that may be helpful to facilitating a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
The number of WiFi access points is increasing rapidly. Some mobile network operators are also setting up WiFi access points to offload data traffic from mobile networks, e.g. of smart phones, tablet computer and laptops. The WiFi access points communicate with such end user devices using wireless channels as defined in IEEE 802.11 standards.